yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Isato Sonade
original-anime-asian-orient1al-fantasy-dragons-men-males-boy-wallpaper_1806615246.jpg Abominable_Snow_Monster_.jpg "If I were you I wouldn't worry about your friend, I be more concerned about my own ass atm." 'First Name' Isato 'Last Name' Sonade 'IMVU Name' NCPed by SayuriAkagi 'Nicknames' Elder Lord Sonade 'Age' ??? December 22 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5`7 - (In Human Guise) 6`5 - (Oni Form) 'Weight' 245 lbs - (Human Form) 325 lbs - (Oni Form) 'Blood type' A Negative 'Behavior/Personality' Like most Oni born to the aristocracies of his race Isato is a cocky, ill-tempered, brash, and arrogant man all of which comes from his many near brushes with death in the Dark Hadou Realm where he was born trying prove to his Mother and Elders the of Yuki-Onna Clans that the males of the tribe are just as powerful as the girls that they cherish and love so much. Though most of this behavior has died off over the past two hundred years with the union to his wife Mai and the birth of his daughter, Shizumi Sonade and has been replaced by a more tempered and patience person (with a daughter like his he'd have to be) Isato's original traits still surface from time to time especially when in the heat of combat or when he's completely pissed off. Appearance 7b286aa9711e29b6652d60fde6513b99.jpg old_man_by_youxiandaxia-d3eo773.jpg|Sometime's seeing isn't really believing.... Isato is seen normally as an elderly man of about 90yrs old standing at 5`7 wearing glasses over his crystal clear colored eyes, peachy tan colored skin, sporting white shirt and old beat up leather jacket that dates back to the golden age of rock, dusty black jeans, boots, with his long silver gray hair pulls back away from his face but this look is merely a disguise to screw with the mortals around him. In truth due to Isato being a Yuki-Otoko or Yeti he doesn't look a day over 20yrs old with long silver bond hair and a muscular form which is riddled with battle scars from his skirmishes in the Shinto Realm on behalf of his clients. 'Clan & Rank' Sonade Clan/Family Elder Lord/Former Head of the Family 'Birth Place' The Dark Hadou Realm 'What District Do You Live In?' District 1 - Setsuni Inn 'Relationship' Married to Elder Lady Mai Sonade 'Occupation' Owner of Setsuni Jewelers in District 2 'Yuki-Otoko Physiology' In Japanese folklore the Yuki Onna/Snow woman are a purely female race, while their counterpart, Yuki Otoko/Snow man, refers to an abominable snowman. To further elaborate, in common myth that Yuki Onna are capable of having sons. However their sons become the same race as their father, which is usually human though Isato is one of the rare exceptions of this rule having fully inherited the powers of the Yuki-Onnas/snow women from birth due to his own father being a Yuki Otoko, himself. They also display a high resistance to freezing temperatures. 'Abilities/Powers' *'Cryokinesis' Like his female counter part Isato has almost complete control over ice at will. Meaning that he can freeze and then control any form of water and his attacks are all water or ice-based. It also means that water attacks are completely useless against her. **'Ice Constructs': He can create anything that he wishes and his ice usually takes the form of either ice claws or ice projectiles. This is the most common use of his powers and the most common constructs/weapons are: ***'Ice Daggers:' Very sharp icicles that can also be fired from his hands; and Isato has been known to employ ice-styled kunai knives that he can throw expertly from a distance, often hitting the foreheads of the intended targets without fail. ***'Ice Claws:' His ice claws are just as strong, and can easily cut and destroy objects, such as a park bench, with relative ease. *'Camouflage' - The user can make their coloration blend with the coloration of their background to avoid optical perception. Some users can affect their attire by means of "static camouflage". *'Cold Immunity' - Users body is immune to extreme cold, making them immune to hypothermia and freezing *'Enhanced Condition' - The user is at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. *'Fear Inducement' - This power is a personal favorite to Isato especially when he's in a bind, it allow him to evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing his target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. His victim’s perception may be altered, causing them see their environment as ominous and himself as dark and foreboding, even seen as a monster or in his case Angelic. *'Ice Manipulation '- User can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations: **'Blizzard Creation' - User is able to use a combination of cold, winds and snow to create blizzards of varying power to attack foes. ***'Freezing' - The user can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms meaning they effectively make things colder, ranging from slightly chilly levels to absolute zero. ****'Ice Manipulation' - User can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. *'Supernatural Beauty' - This power is divided into two separate but interlocking aspects: The user is always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make them look unattractive or distract from their presence. They are perfectly aware how to increase their appeal by apparel, action or choice of words, but even these are simply details to enhance their natural appeal. For example, someone with this ability rising straight from the bed after hard nights partying and wearing rattiest possible clothes would make even best supermodel primped to perfection look homely in comparison. Secondly user is able to affect other people, both by affecting their minds, emitting pheromones and generally being a perfect companion and/or object of admiration. At the lower level user could make complete stranger treat them like their closest friend in only a few minutes and be perfectly willing to help them in any way they need. Someone with more power could make anyone treat them like someone who is privileged to do and get anything they wish and be admired and even loved for it. At the higher level user could make people fulfill their smallest suggestion, although not against their deepest principles. At the most powerful user could simply eradicate free will, making everyone slavishly devoted to them and willing to do anything to please the user. 'Perks' *'Superhuman Strength:' He has been shown to possess superhuman strength during his battles, being able to defeat and subjugate enemies larger than him. *'Superhuman Speed: '''He's been shown to possess superhuman speed during his battles, being almost invisible to the naked human eye and capable of attacking several enemies at once. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are enhanced in a similar manner. *'Superhuman Stamina': He can physically exert himself at peak capacity during a battle for hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability: He can withstand more physical damage and pain than any human. '''Weapon of Choice Former Owner/Master of Uramasa ------> Click this Link to Reference Uramasa Allies/Enemies ''Family/Allies'' * Mai Sonada (Wife) *Tomoko Tetsu] (Granddaughter) *Akuma Tetsu (Grandson N Law) *Shizumi Sonade (Daughter) *Kaguro (Business Partner) * Sian Tetsu (Great Granddaughter) *Akira Tetsu (Great Grandson) *Melina Tetsu (Great Granddaughter) ''Enemies'' "Who ever stands in my way..." 'Roleplay Selection' *Ark 16 Episode 12: Much Adieu About a Tetsu *Ark 17 Episode 51: A Good Ole Fashion Time at Yun Tower *Ark 23 Episode 22: Rebirth & Retribution 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGNPC Category:Tetsu Family Category:Sonade Family Category:Dead